


Listen

by VividVivi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, america's got talent, why do I love writing Levi in these positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivi/pseuds/VividVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's Got Talent au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txPQC8NB_-M

Levi could not stop the shaking in his hands as he watched the woman before him walk disappointingly off the stage after her mediocre performance, getting all four buzzes and harsh comments from the judges.

He gripped the microphone in his hand as tight as he could, trying to ignore the cameraman taping him right now even as he was back stage, wondering if it was too late to back out yet.

Maybe his drunkard of an uncle was right, there was no way he could ever amount to anything by singing. He was better off just waiting and cleaning tables in Kenny’s bar for sloppy single-billed tips, even with the disgusting insults or flirtatious grabs thrown at him almost every day.

He took a step back, ready to run back to where his bicycle was parked outside the building, when a hand clapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

“Alright Levi your on!”, It was the host, Hanji, Levi remembered, from the few times he had watched this show, a tall woman, her hair tied in a messy ponytail and and wearing quirky, circular glasses to match her vintage styled three piece suit as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Walk right out there to where the big red ‘X’ is, don’t step to forward though cause you’ll fall right off the stage, look at the judges when your talking to them but at the audience when your singing, try not to move to much but don’t stand to still, but most importantly,” She turned to where the cameraman was, pushing Levi in the direction of the stage as he looked at the crowd with eyes wide with fear, 

“Have fun!”

-

Blinking at the bright lights, Levi felt like a baby deer learning to walk for the first time as he stumbled to where Hanji had told him to stand, and looked at the sea of people in front of him.

He suddenly felt very faint, and all the cameras moving around was definitely not helping.

He looked down at the judges, taking in all four serious looking faces.

The first he knew was known for being unneededly mean, with his straggly black hair and patchy mustache and beard. He sometimes made comments about things that didn’t even have to do with that persons talent, like how they looked or the clothes the weared for a cheap laugh or two.

Levi looked down at his worn looking Vans, ripped up jeans and over sized sweater, thinking about all the piercings in his face, uneven under cut and short stature and started to feel very self conscious.

The second was a blonde woman, with short cropped hair and white blue eyes. She was known for being more understanding and nonjudgmental. Even though she rarely smiled, she always did have something nice to say about everyone’s performance, but that also unfortunately meaning that her opinion almost meant nothing to a lot of people.

The next was something of an oddball, with hippy like blond hair in his eyes and weird demeanor. He was also on the nicer side, but rarely gave more than was the bare minimum for feed back. 

The last, though, was every performers worst nightmare. He was sitting straight backed in his chair, chin rested on the back of his hands as he watched Levi walk up with cold, calculating blue eyes. Not only was he famous for being devilishly handsome, with his unattainably high cheekbones and sculpted blond hair, he was also known for his harsh, but always true words. Levi had seen him crush more than enough dreams to know that he was probably the one he should be most worried about.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, Levi finally made it to the middle of the stage. Standing awkwardly for a few seconds, one of the judges spoke, the woman, Nanaba, her name tag read.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”, Levi said shuffling his feet around nervously. 

“What your name?”

“Levi.”

“How old are you?”

Levi felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest. “Um, I just turned eighteen.”

“Where are you from?”

“Sina. Small town named Sina.” God, Levi thought to himself, couldn’t you have been more specific than that?

“And who are you with, Levi?”

He paused at that question. No one knew he was even here. His friends thought he was working, and his uncle thought he went to go hang out with his friends. What would they think if they knew he was here?

“It’s just me.” Levi shrugged. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Nanaba nodded. “Good luck.”

Another judge then spoke, leaning in close to the microphone. Mike, the name tag said.

“When your ready.”

-

Levi took several shuddering breaths as he heard the music start. He shuffled around nervously, trying to find the least nerve wracking place to look. He settled on some empty place between the crowd and judges.

Gripping the microphone with both hands, he started.

_“Listen to the song here in my heart,_  
_A melody I start but can’t complete,_  
_Listen to the sound from deep within,_  
_It’s only beginning to find release,”,_

This is crazy.

_“Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard,_  
_They will not be pushed aside and turned,_  
_Into your own all ‘cause you won’t,_  
_Listen,”_

How could he really believe he could do this? Did he really think he could even make it past the first level? 

Kenny was right. He’s always fucking right.

_“Listen, I am alone at a crossroads,_  
_I’m not at home in my own home,”_

Levi could feel his voice wavering as he tried to get through the verse, eyes watering more and more with each word.

_“And I’ve tried and tried to say what’s on my mind,”_

Levi felt the first tear start to fall down his face, and he looked down at the horrified looks of the judges, then hearing the shocked voices of the crowd.

_“You should have known, oh…”_

His voice finally gave out as the tears overcame him, and it was when he heard the song’s chorus keep singing without him that he finally broke down into sobs, microphone clattering down to the floor as he covered his face and cried in front of thousands of people on national television.

It wasn’t long before he heard Hanji run across the stage to wrap him in a suffocating hug, patting him ruffly on the back as he heard her yell to everyone, “It’s okay! He’s just nervous, give him a minute!“ 

He just let her bury his face in her chest, willing himself to just disappear forever as the crowd just seemed to get louder and louder before turning completely silent.

Hanji seemed to freeze up as well, and Levi dared to lift his face to see why.

Erwin, as the name tag read, was directly in front of him, and Levi could not believe it.

Erwin, known for being devilishly handsome but horribly blunt was right reaching out for him, pulling him into a gentle hug.

Levi stood frozen in Erwin embrace, confused as he was terrified, inhaling his clean smelling cologne.

"You were doing good,” Erwin started, pulling back to wipe the tears from Levi’s face and look at him. “You were good. Do you want to try again?”

A few seconds past as Levi tried to understand what was just said, trying to believe that Erwin Smith was caressing his face and telling him that he sang good, before just nodding quickly and hurriedly wiping his face dry with clenched fists.

“He’s going to start again.” Erwin said to the audience as he picked up the microphone for Levi, as Hanji rushed over from where she went backstage, tissues and a bottle of water in hand.

After a sip of water and a few more seconds to collect himself, Levi got back into position, and as the music started again, he gave one last glance to the judges table.

He locked eyes with Erwin, and the blond gave him a nod and the tiniest of smiles.

Levi couldn’t help but nod back, feeling a thousand times more confident than before as he started again.

_“Listen…”_

-

Levi gave his second chance his all, hitting all the high notes without a single bump or hitch.

As soon as the last word left his lips, the audience burst out into applause and cheers, almost all of the stadium and even some of the judges standing in ovation.

Hanji came running out back on stage then, throwing an arm over Levi’s shoulders as he stood taking it all in.

“Okay, lets get some votes in! Nile?”

Silence took over the crowd as Nile looked at Levi, mulling over his answers.

“Levi…”

Levi held his breath.

Nile licked his lips, finally just choosing to throw his arms up, shaking his head. 

“You literally left me without any words. Who knew such a big voice could come out of such a little guy? You were nervous at first, but made up for it at the end. It’s a yes for me.”

Levi felt faint again as Hanji shook him in congratulations, then moving on to Nanaba.

“Levi, I was expecting to hear some rock, maybe even some screamo, but never in a million years would I have expected such a soulful, beautiful voice to come from someone like you. I was looking around to see if it was actually Beyoncé Knowles herself singing up there on stage! As Nile said, you were nervous at first, but managed to pull through. That was raw, natural talent, mixed in what I’m sure was years of practice. You have my yes, one hundred percent!”

Levi covered his face in shock of all the kind words being thrown at him. He could feel Hanji jumping up and down next to him as she excitedly moved on. “Mike?”

Levi opened his eyes long enough to see Mike giving him a nod and two thumbs up, and he knew if it wasn’t for Hanji holding him up he would have already fallen to his knees.

“Erwin?”

Levi locked eyes with Erwin, staring into the pools of blue. Something about the way Erwin looked at him felt different, and for once Levi didn’t feel nervous as he awaited his response.

“Levi, that was the best performance I’ve seen in my entire career. You have four yes’s." 

Levi smiled harder than he had in years as he was lead off stage.

-

"Petra… I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to disappoint anyone if I didn’t make it in! How’s was I suppose to know you’d be at the fucking laundromat when it was airing! How was I even suppose to know this thing was live? …..I swear to god, Ral, say one more word about me cryin’ and I fucking swear…”

Levi was outside the building unshackling his bike from a random pole when he heard someone walk behind him.

“I’m going to have to call you later Ral…”

It was no more than thirty minutes after the show had ended and Levi was definitely not expecting to see him again so soon.

Erwin stood there, holding a pair of keys and iced coffee in his hand as he removed his sunglasses and look down at where Levi was looking up at him. Levi narrowed his eyes at him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Levi expected a look of shock or at least a snappy response to his outburst, but was surprised when Erwin threw back his head and laughed.

“Glad to know your not as nervous in person as you are on stage!”

Levi was for certain confused now.

“I never sang infront of that many people before! And glad to know you ain’t such an uptight son of a bitch as you are on stage too, you know.”

Levi turned back to unlocking his bike, spitting on the ground. He knew all tv folk where fake as hell, and he also knew it would only take a few more seconds before Erwin was snapping at him.

“Well, you know what they say, things aren’t always as they seem on television. I’m glad your not.” He laughed again. “I think I like this version of you better.”

Levi blinked, confused for a second time. “What.”

Erwin just smiled, and pointed up to a sign. “You parked your bike in my parking spot. This is the employee section.”

Levi looked up to the sign, looking at the big black letters reading Erwin Smith. 

“Oh.” So that’s what the fuck blondie was doing here.

“It’s alright. I just parked one spot over.” Erwin pointed to the black BMW and Levi rolled his eyes. Of course.

“Well okay then, if that’s all…” Levi climbed up on his bike, getting ready for the two hour bike ride home.

“Wait!” Levi stopped his bike, looking up at him. 

“I meant it, when I said that was the best performance I’ve seen in my career. You have a gift, Levi. I’m sure the crew already gave you all the details, but I’m excited to see your next performance in New York.”

Levi rolled his eyes again, gripping his handle bars. “I ain’t going to that.”

It was Erwin’s turn to narrow his eyes. “What do you mean Levi?”

Levi sighed as put his bike in park.

“Well mister hot shot, not all of us can afford to just fly off to New York in a flash like that. I can barely afford the room I rent in my uncles house, not that he let me go all the way there anyways.” Levi ran his hand threw his hair, sighing again. “It was a nice dream I guess. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could actually do it. That I was any good.” He closed his eyes as his voice went dreamy. “I always did want to be a singer. But I’m just going to stay here in Georgia where I belong.”

Levi put his feet back on the pedals, but Erwin stood infront of his bike before he could bike off, causing him to slam hard on the brakes.

“What the fuck-”

“What if I told you I would sponsor you?" 

Levi looked up at him like he was crazy. "What?”

“I’ll sponsor you.” Erwin said, leaning down to place his coffee down on the ground hands going to grip Levi by the shoulders. “Well, I couldn’t sponsor you directly. But I have plenty of friends that own businesses that I’m sure would be happy to sponsor you-”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Smith?”

Erwin smiled big, scooping up his coffee and running towards his car. 

“Come with me and we can talk more about it. I was just on my way to a business dinner, but it’s the perfect opportunity-” Erwin opened the door of his car, placing his coffee in before walking up slowly to where Levi was standing dumbfounded. He placed his strong hands on his slim shoulders. 

“Levi, I can make you a star. Come with me?”

Levi finally looked up at Erwin’s face, and looked at the grin on his face. He thought about the small, closet sized room with it’s tiny twin sized bed and his shitty job waiting for him at home along with the tongue lashing he was bound to get from Kenny when he found out about his little performance. Levi looked back up at Erwin.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sister showed me a video from like three years ago on Britain's got talent and I just had to do an au on it. I really don't know why I kept seeing Levi when I watched the video.


End file.
